


There's a Good Reason These Tables Are Numbered Honey, You Just Haven't Thought of It Yet

by DisenchantedHelena



Series: Peter can sing [1]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers don't know, Besides Trans Peter, Gen, Ha bamboozled they find out, He has a job, I like that one too, Okay please read t h a n k, Peter can sing, This has been revised, This is my favorite headcanon/au, With these weird tags, ha, prompt, stopping now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 01:49:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14683908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisenchantedHelena/pseuds/DisenchantedHelena
Summary: Prompt: Peter can sing? VERY WELL? And he sings like on the weekend at bars and stuff, and none of the Avengers know and they all go out and Peter's singing and doesn't notice the AvengersSome of them record/some of them are speechless (bonus points if Nat is completely moved and tearing up i love me some nat showing emotion)S O N G  U S E DThere's a Good Reason These Tables Are Numbered Honey, You Just Haven't Thought of It Yet





	There's a Good Reason These Tables Are Numbered Honey, You Just Haven't Thought of It Yet

Peter was glad he had a job. He was 17, he needed to make money somehow, especially with May's low income. His metabolism and after-school 'activity' cost him too. Food and web fluid materials were expensive. And besides, if he could sing decently, he should obviously use it, right? That seemed like the most logical option after looking at every other place that was hiring. Low income and sketchy areas, even if he was Spider-Man, gave him the creeps as Peter Parker. It was an easy walk from the Tower to his new job, only a ten minute walk. If he left fifteen minutes early from the Tower, he could get there five minutes early to set up. Plus, the gig got him free food!

Due to leaving early, Peter hadn't heard the plan for the team to go out to a close restaurant/bar. The looks from the waiters when the Avengers strolled into the building was priceless. Tony wished he had his phone. They quickly sat, glancing over at the stage as the lights came on. Tony raised an eyebrow. He'd heard the entertainment was decent enough.

Peter glanced at his outfit. A red and black suit and large black boots, black gloves He frowned, careful not to mess up the light makeup he'd been given, and then glanced around. His eyes lit up as he grabbed a black top hat, placing it so that it obscured his face for the audience. He grinned and stepped onto the stage. A few regulars recognized him, clapped and cheered as he waved. 

A short, somewhat young looking man walked confidently onto the stage, face obscured by a black top hat as he nodded to someone backstage. The music started as he grabbed the mic, thrusting his hips as he grinned.

" _Please leave all overcoats, canes and top hats with the doorman_  
_From that moment, you'll be out of place and under-dressed_  
_I'm wrecking this evening, already and loving every minute of it_  
_Ruining this banquet for the mildly inspiring, and..._  
_Please leave all overcoats, canes and top hats with the doorman_  
_From that moment, you'll be out of place and under-dressed_  
_I'm wrecking this evening, already and loving every minute of it_  
_Ruining this banquet for the mildly inspiring, and..._ "

His voice was smooth and deep as he continued, face still obscured. He was pretty good, Tony had to admit as he sipped his drink and watched, maybe he'd be interested in a better salary for personal entertainment at the tower. Peter would love him. He seemed like he was around Parker's age. "He's good," Sam muttered. Steve nodded in agreement. Tony silently agreed himself, sipping his drink as the young-looking man continued.

" _When you're in black slacks_  
_With accentuating, off-white pinstripes, whoa_  
_Everything goes according to plan_ "

He threw the hat to the side as he finished the line, revealing his facial features. Tony choked on his drink, coughing a few times. "Wh-what the hell?!" Everyone's eyes were wide. Because on that stage, strutting confidently and thrusting his hips and winking at customers, was Peter Parker. Shy, nerdy Peter Parker. They all shared shocked glances. Sam and Bruce had started to record as Peter continued. Tony watched, trying to keep himself from looking overly shocked, as to not draw attention to their table. More attention than they had, anyways. He quickly realized his thoughts had caused him to zone out, and he quickly refocused on Peter. 

" _Next is a trip to the, the ladies' room in vain, and_  
_I bet you just can't keep up with (keep up)_  
_With these fashionistas, and_  
_Tonight, tonight, you are, you are a whispering campaign_  
_I bet to them, your name is cheap_  
_I bet to them, you look like "shh..."_  
_Talk to the mirror, oh, choke back tears_  
_And keep telling yourself that "I'm a diva!"_  
_Oh, and the smokes in that cigarette box on the table_  
_They just so happen to be laced with nitroglycerin_ "

Steve and Bucky were mumbling to each other, Clint was frantically whispering to Natasha and Natasha was staring with..was that pride? He was pretty sure Sam and Bruce were still recording. Tony leaned back in his seat as Peter continued, eyes fixed on the usually awkward teenager. None of them had known Peter could sing. Or that he worked here. Whenever he was asked about it, he simply replied that he 'had a job somewhere' and was making a decent sum of money.

" _I'm the new cancer, never looked better, you can't stand it_  
_Because you say so under your breath_  
_You're reading lips, "When did he get all confident?"_  
_Haven't you heard that I'm the new cancer?_  
_Never looked better and you can't stand it_ " 

The group watched in silence as Peter finished, waved to the crowd, and exited the stage. A strange wheeze noise came from Tony's throat as Sam and Bruce stopped recording and Clint blinked a few times. Steve and Bucky glanced at the stage. "That was..unexpected," Steve muttered. Bucky nodded. Natasha blinked a few times, eyes strangely glassy. "Nat, are you crying?" She quickly whipped around to glare at Tony.

Her head snapped up as she glared. "No! I'm just..surprised." she muttered. Tony nodded. Because damn, he was talented! Why'd he never know about this?! He was definitely interrogating the teen about this when he came back to the Tower. No escaping it.

*Timeskip*

When Peter got back from patrol, he paled at what was playing on the TV. Because it was him, strutting across the stage and singing, winking at customers and waving. "How, wha-how did you get that?!" He stuttered. Tony cast him an evil smirk that made him want to disappear into the floor, or maybe a dark hole. 

"We went to the place you work at, without knowledge of it obviously. You're pretty damn good, kid." Clint replied. Peter's face went as red as his suit as he groaned and put his face in his hands, even his eartips were hot. Well, at least the Avengers knew where he worked now. And they weren't upset about it, which stopped one of his illogical fears, at least. 

Of course this happened to him. Stupid Parker luck.


End file.
